The Lady Of Mora
by StarkidPotterMerllockhead
Summary: Mora fell at the witches hands, one survivor destined to appear in the legends appears in the shape of Aria but is she good or bad? Merlin/OC Read and Review i'll only carry on if you review and like it!
1. The Day the Lady Came

A shadow crept along the walls of Camelot and towards the secret entrance leading towards the old physician's chambers, the shadow moved at lightning speed down the corridors, steps not making a sound against the stone floor. The person skipped up the steps and ran along the corridor before sneaking into the physician's room, they stood in front of the snoring old man and then without a second's hesitation the stranger collapsed against the side of the bed waking the old man up in the process. The Physician grabbed the figure and pulled them up to his height.

"Who are you?" He demanded shaking her slightly, his hair dishevelled and his clothes crumpled.

"G... Gaius?" Went a faint voice from under the hood.

"Yes now for god's sake tell me who you are!"

"I... It's me Gaius... Aria," the stranger whispered.

"Aria? Lady of Mora?" She nodded and pulled her hood off revealing a beautiful girl with dark brown hair running in curls down her back and a pair of piercing blue eyes with specks of gold around the pupil, she was small but Gaius knew she was strong. She had a long jagged wound running from her jaw to her eyebrow and her whole body shook uncontrollably, "what's happened child?"

"Mora's been invaded... I can't breathe!" She screamed clutching her side and shaking harder.

"Calm down child are you badly hurt?" He asked, she lifted the hand she held across her side and held it in front of Gaius who saw it was covered in blood.

"There was something on the sword it..." The girl screamed and doubled over in agony clutching her side.

"What's going on?" Yelled the boy Merlin as he fell down the stairs from his chamber.

"HELP ME!" Aria cried writhing around on the floor, she let out another scream and a vase filled with flowers shattered into pieces, Merlin and Gaius looked at each other quickly before Merlin pulled her shaking body onto his lap and cradled her whilst Gaius gave her a medicine to put her in a fit filled sleep.

"Who is she?" Merlin asked after he'd put her in his bed.

"Lady Aria of Mora, Princess but is called Lady because she punches anyone who calls her Princess."

"But she has magic?" Merlin exclaimed.

"Mora accepts magic users and it is said the King fell in love with a sorceress but it is kept secret from the other kingdoms because they don't accept it."

"I should help her," Merlin decided.

"NO MERLIN! You have to keep your magic hidden," Gaius yelped.

"I'm not letting her end up like Morgana!" He snapped before shaking his head slightly in apology.

"Watch her Merlin she is young and naive but don't tell her anything... Unless she figures it out."

"What?" Merlin asked.

"She's very observant if my memory serves right," Gaius smiled as Merlin curled up in a ball on the floor and drifted to sleep. "Good luck my boy you're going to need it!.


	2. The Troubled Witch

Aria woke with a pained groan in an unfamiliar room covered in dirty clothes and books scattered across the room, she let out a small chuckle as her mind flashed back to her old room looking a lot like this. Immediately she snapped back to the present and wiped away the tears that slid down her rosy cheeks at the painful memories, that room and everyone she cared about was gone now.

A small sigh came from the corner of the room and startled Aria out of her stupor, underneath a bundle of clothes laid a raven haired man, he turned round to face her and tumbled off a pile of clothes making Aria burst out laughing forgetting her grief, he looked up and stared cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"You're awake?" He said.

"No I'm a ghost come back to haunt you," Aria laughed causing him to smile up at her with sea blue eyes that pierced her soul.

"I like you already!" He laughed standing up and holding out his hand, "I'm Merlin but you can call me idiot everyone else does."

"I'm Aria and you can just call me Aria," she laughed taking his hand and standing up before letting out a gasp of pain.

"Whoa! You were poisoned, Gaius managed to get most of the poison out but there is still a small amount in your system not enough to kill so don't worry," He explained holding her up.

"Oh I wasn't worrying just thinking what the hell's going on!" She snapped feeling the pain subside, she took a deep breath and apologised.

"It's ok! King Uther of Camelot wants to talk to you since Gaius told him you were here he's been on the edge of his high and mighty throne..."

"CAMELOT! Is the Lady Morgana here?" She asked excitement in her eyes.

"Yes." He whispered stiffly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing why don't I take you to the King he's expecting you," he said holding out his arm for her to take before leading her down the stairs and out of the Physicians chambers.

"Don't try and change the subject Merlin tell me."

"First tell me how you know of her then I'll tell you," he smiled.

"Uther's my godfather, Morgana was always a good friend before Gorlois even died and when she came to Camelot we wrote to each other frequently."

"And now?" He asked.

"Well, I haven't seen her for years so I don't know maybe when I see her I'll decide," she shrugged smiling like an angel. "Now tell me why you don't like Morgana."

"I never said I didn't like her just... Be careful around her she isn't the same person she used to be."

"Ok I promise I'll be careful... If I'm not careful will you put on your shining armour and come save me?" She joked.

"I'm serious! But if the pay was right then maybe," he smirked getting a slap, "oh come on that didn't even hurt!"

"Well maybe when I'm a bit stronger I'll show you how strong I really am?" She whispered causing him to blush and nod.

"How did Mora fall?" He asked changing the conversation

She looked up into his eyes and whispered, "I'll tell you and the rest of the court soon."

"Of course my Lady."

"Please Merlin just call me Aria we've reached that point," she laughed punching him lightly on the arm.

"Oh sorry!" He mumbled as they reached the door to the courtroom.

"Stay near me, just in case you know," she whispered grinning at him as he nodded his answer before opening the doors to the waiting court.

"Ah Lady Aria I thought you were dead," smiled Uther as they entered.

"Can't get rid of me that easily sire," she grinned as he pulled her into an embrace before she turned to Arthur and smirked at him, "Arthur."

"Aria."

"Maybe when I'm feeling a bit better we can duel, you can try and make up for the hundreds of times you've lost," she said.

"That never happened," he stammered.

"Wow you must have some kind of problem if you don't remember that."

Arthur blushed causing Aria to laugh and pull him into a hug, "good to see you too it's been far too long."

"Haha yeah."

"When I heard Mora fell 6 months ago I thought all had perished what happened child?" Uther asked impatient.

"I'm the only survivor sire, Cenred marched on the castle and killed everyone with help from a sorceress Morgause," Merlin stiffened at the sound of her name. "Cenred took me prisoner and decided to kill me in a fight to the death, what I didn't realise at the time was the poison on the end of his sword and when he tripped me I was..."

Aria crumpled forward and yelped with pain as more poison seeped from her veins, Merlin ran forward and grabbed her holding her up as she shook with pain.

"What's wrong with her Gaius?" Asked Arthur fear in his eyes.

"The poison was a very powerful one sire, it is still leaving her body and will cause her slight pain until it's completely gone," Gaius explained.

"I'm ok I can carry on now," she breathed letting go of Merlin's hand and smiling her thanks, "I managed to distract him long enough to get down the secret passage and get help from a nearby village who took care of me and made sure I stayed alive to get to my dear godfather."

"And thank god you got here too," Uther smiled kissing her lightly on the cheek. "You will stay as my ward Arthur can you..."

"Aria?" Came a voice from the door, everyone spun round to see an out of breath Morgana staring at the new ward.

"Morgana?" She asked looking shocked and relieved at seeing her, they smiled at each other and then ran into each other's arms laughing.

"I thought you were dead why didn't you write to me?" Morgana asked loud enough for people to hear.

"I was almost dead, Mora fell."

"Oh god I'm so sorry Aria," She whispered genuine sadness in her eyes that made Merlin suspicious.

"She is staying here as my ward Morgana would you and Arthur show her to her room?" Uther said.

"Which room?" Arthur asked.

"The one next to mine," smiled Morgana taking Aria's hand and dragging her out the door with a scowling Arthur and confused Merlin in tow.

"It fell six months ago but I was injured and couldn't travel for a few..." Aria explained before she grabbed her side and screamed, Merlin and Arthur rushed to her side and held her as her screams echoed round the corridor.

Merlin felt it. A rush of magic that flowed out of the screaming girl and into him, images of screaming townspeople and fire. So much fire it made his head hurt, the girl lay on the floor screaming and writhing in pain as the familiar blonde haired witch stood above her laughing. Merlin pulled away and smacked into a wall gasping as the air was knocked from his lungs, he looked at the girl who stood panting and covered in sweat.

She looked up into his blue eyes and whispered, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine let's get you to your chambers to rest," Merlin smiled helping her past the two terrified nobles, into her chambers and onto the bed where she lay drifting off to sleep.

"Merlin?"

"Yes?" He asked dreading the next question.

"Don't tell anyone," she whispered smiling weakly.

"O... Of course sleep well my Lady," he stuttered bowing slightly before walking out and closing the door behind him.

"Is she ok?" Morgana asked running up to him in a frenzy.

"Just sleeping she'll be fine," he said seeing the old Morgana, the friendly human Morgana he missed so much. "Where's Arthur?"

"Gone back to his chambers."

"What a coward," he laughed causing her to join in.

She looked up at him, eyes soft for a second before they went back to the cold glare she usually gave him, "this doesn't change anything Me_r_lin."

"Morgana please we can find another way," he pleaded for the thousandth time.

"Like I've said before... There is no other way Uther deserves to die and Arthur will be a terrible king just like his father," She sneered staring him straight in the eyes.

"No you don't mean that."

"I mean every word Me_r_lin you don't have magic you could never understand how I feel knowing I could die any day now," she snapped before storming off to her room.

"_You could never understand Morgana, you don't understand love and friendship anymore. Nor do you understand how wrong you are, I don't hate you, I pity you..."_

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK GUYS! XD**


End file.
